poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Villain, Lord Vortech
This is the the villain Lord Vortech is introduced in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Meanwhile, at the Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech is sitting in his throne, until Dorothy and her friends come out of the vortex. Lord Vortech: Ha. Good guys? Scarecrow: I might be a villain. Tinman: Ignore him. Jafar: That Scarecrow is dumb. Maleficent: I know. Kurumi: Maybe he can be dumb enough to know where my love Shido is. Lord Vortech: Thank-you- to the left. Oh, and you won't need those lovely ruby slippers anymore, my dear. One of his minions puts Dorothy in a cage. Robin: Have you got any idea where we are and what's going on? Dorothy Gale: I know it's not Kansas. They took my slippers. Frodo: And they took my Ring too. Robin: And the Kryptonite I was holding. MetalBeard: And my treasure chest of ill' gotten booty... Robin: Don't worry MetalBeard. We'll get it back. MetalBeard: Arr? Robin: And then I will have to return it to the righful owners. MetalBeard: Arr. Lord Vortech: Excellent. Place them with the other elements. Vortech's minion puts the Ruby Slippers next to MetalBeard's treasure chest, the One Ring and the Kryptonite. Lord Vortech uses his staff to put MetalBeard's treasure chest, the Ruby Slippers, the One Ring and the Kryptonite into four individual squares. Then, the Dazzlings comes out of the portal. Lord Vortech: Female villains? That's a bonus. Who are you ladies? Adagio Dazzle: We are the Dazzlings, sir. Sonata Dusk: It's very nice to meet you, Mr... what ever your name is. Lord Vortech: I am Lord Vortech. And You must be Sonata Dusk, who is in love with a boy named Tino Tonitini. Am I right? Sonata Dusk: (blushing) Yes, I am. Aria Blaze: Excuse me, Mr. Lord Vortech sir. You know that me and Adagio are also in love with Tino. Lord Vortech: Oh yes. I knew that. Thank you, Aria Blaze. Aria Blaze: You're welcome. Another portal came and the Joker and Saruman comes out of the portal. Lord Vortech: Bad guys? Excellent. To the right please? Saruman: I am Saruman the White. I am not a bad guy. The Joker: Pff! Please. Adagio Dazzle:(gasp) Look over there! It's Sauron! Saruman: My Lord Sauron, it is I, your faithful serv- Sonata Dusk: Psych! (laughs) The Joker: Hahahaha! Saruman: Oh. To the right, you say? Lord Vortech: If you don't mind. You'll find lots of fun weapons and we can offer you some excellent opportunies to use them. The Joker: Well, we have to be crazy to refuse that offer! Then, the Dazzlings look confused. Lord Vortech: Mmm? Aria Blaze: Well? The Joker: That means, we're in. Lord Vortech: So, Adagio. You've got other plans for Tino? Adagio Dazzle: Oh, Tino well belong to the Dazzlings, by making him join us. Lord Vortech: How are you three suppose to do? Sing to hypnotize him? Sonata Dusk: Yes, Vortech. My sisters and I are sirens. Adagio Dazzle: If we sing, someone will be under our spell. Lord Vortech: Oh fantastic! This should be fun! Aria Blaze: Do you want to hear us sing, Lord Vortech? Lord Vortech: Ok. Sing away. The song Under Our Spell starts playing. : Dazzlings :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Dazzle :: Now that you're under our spell :: Blindsided by the beat :: Clapping your hands, stomping your feet :: You didn't know that you fell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Now you've fallen under our spell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell : Dazzle :: Listen to the sound of my voice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Captured in the web of my song : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll all be singing along : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh, whoa, oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our : Dazzle :: Spell : laughter Lord Vortech: Fascinating, it didn't have any affect on me. But that will come in handy. Then, Lord Vortech then saw the Joker gets hypnotized by the Dazzlings. And he snaps his fingers. The Joker: Wha... what just happened? Lord Vortech: (sighs) But it did have affect on the bad guys and the good guys. And it still will come in handy in case if your love, Tino comes. Adagio Dazzle: Sure, we can do that. Sonata Dusk: But, we can have food after Tino is on our side, right? Lord Vortech: I hope so, Sonata. I suppose you like tacos, right? Sonata Dusk: Yes, Lord Vortech. I really liked tacos. Even on Taco Tuesday. Lord Vortech: Yes, Sonata. There's tacos in Bricksburg. Meanwhile Our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and Batman has comes out of the Gateway Gandalf: '''Goodness, I almost lost my staff that time. '''Wyldstyle: '''Same here. Except with my Lunch. '''Doraemon: '''And my Pocket. '''Jake: '''Wow! I never seen this Place before. '''Chubby: '''This looks like Neverland. '''Izzy: '''This place look so Wonderful. '''Marina: '''I never seen this one, back in Neverland. '''Stormy: '''I really like this Place. '''Skully: '''What a Lovely Place. '''Tino: '''So what is that piece? '''Gateway Keeper: Hey, nice job. You brought back the Shift Keystone. '''Wyldstyle: '''Keystone? What's a Keystone? '''Batman: '''I'm guessing it's this. The Shift Keystone is floating and head it back to the Gateway. '''Carver: '''Wow. I never seen that coming, right Lor? '''Lor: '''Yeah. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer